1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a press-connecting connector receiving press-connecting terminals, and more particularly to a strain relief structure for absorbing a tension acting on a wire.
2. Background
FIG. 6 shows one conventional press-connecting connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,288 which connector comprises a housing receiving press-connecting terminals, and cover members.
In this press-connecting connector 1, the press-connecting terminals 3 each having a press-connecting blade are put respectively into a plurality of terminal receiving chambers 5 formed in the housing 7, and wires 9 are press-connected to the corresponding press-connecting terminals 3, respectively. Then, the cover members 11 are attached to the housing 7, thereby protecting the press-connecting terminals 3, connected to the respective wires, from an external force.
In this conventional press-connecting connector 1, a plurality of projections 13 formed on a front end of the upper cover member 11 are retainingly engaged respectively in grooves 15 formed in a rear end of an upper wall of the housing 7, and also a plurality of projections 13 formed on a front end of the lower cover member 11 are retainingly engaged respectively in grooves 15 formed in a rear end of a lower wall of the housing 7. Then, the two cover members 11 each having retaining piece portions 17 and 19 are opposed to the upper and lower sides of the housing 7, respectively, and the plurality of wires 9 are passed in a juxtaposed manner through an insertion opening 21 formed between the retaining piece portions 17 and 19, and then a retaining projection 17a of each retaining piece portion 17 is engaged with a retaining step 19a of the associated retaining piece portion 19, so that the two cover members 11 are lockingly attached respectively to the upper and lower sides of the housing 7 in such a manner that the housing 7 is interposed between the two cover members 11.
In the conventional press-connecting connector 1, however, the wire 9 is held only by a wire clamping portion of the press-connecting terminal 3, and the housing 7 as well as the cover member 11 has no devices for holding the wire 9. Therefore, when the wire 9 is pulled in a direction of arrow A upon application of an external force thereto, the wire is protected against this tension only by a clamping force provided by the wire clamping portion (not shown). Thus, this clamping force is quite weak, so that the wire 9 is liable to be disengaged from the press-connecting terminal 3, and even if the wire 9 is not disengaged from the terminal 3, an incomplete electrical contact occurs.
In the press-connecting connector 1, when the cover members 11 are to be lockingly attached respectively to the upper and lower sides of the housing 7, the plurality of wire 9 must be passed in a juxtaposed manner through the insertion opening 21, thus inviting a disadvantage that the efficiency of the cover-attaching operation is poor.
Furthermore, in the conventional press-connecting connector 1, at least three component parts, that is, one housing 7 and two cover members 11, are needed. Thus, the number of the component parts is rather large, and the management of supply of the parts is rather troublesome, and besides the manufacturing cost is increased.